Pups On Thin Ice
Our story opens on a cold winter afternoon in Adventure Bay. The temperature may be cold, but the sun is shining brightly and the pups are enjoying some time playing in the snow. "SNOWBALL FIGHT" Snowstorm yells out as he throws some snowballs towards the other pups. A few of them make contact with Aurora and Shadow. "Oh you think so, huh?" Aurora says. "Alright Shadow, let's get him" and the two pups team up against Snowstorm. Aurora starts making snowballs as fast as she can and Shadow throws them just as hard as he can. Within a few minutes, a waving white tail comes up from behind the wall. "OK, OK I give up" Snowstorm yells. "Yeah" Shadow and Aurora yell as they high five each other. "Great teamwork Aurora" Shadow says to his friend. "Thanks, it was fun, wasn't it?" she answers back. Snowstorm then runs over to the other pups and says "Hey you two, race you down to the beach" "Snowstorm, you know we're not supposed to go beyond the lookout without our parents" Shadow tells him. "Aw, come on, we'll be back before they know were gone" Snowstorm says. Shadow and Aurora look at each other and say "OK, but we go down and come right back" Aurora tells Snowstorm. "It's a deal" Snowstorm says and the three pups head down the driveway towards the beach. Over in the lookout, Tundra and Princess are making some hot soup for the pups. "Princess, that smells delicious" Tundra says as the aroma of soup fills the room. "Merci Tundra" Princess says as she takes a taste. "Just a pinch of salt, and it will be ready". "What kind of soup is it?" Skye asks. "Why, french onion of course" Princess replies. The two share a laugh in the joke as Princess ladles the soup into bowls. The girls bring the soup out into the TV room to cool and go outside to call the pups in. "Pups, time for lunch" Tundra calls out. The pups come running inside where the bowls of soup are sitting by their pup beds. "After lunch, it's time for your naps" Princess tells the little ones. Tundra then notices three pups are missing. "Now where are Snowstorm, Aurora and Shadow?" she tells Princess. Winter comes up to Tundra and tells her "Mom, I saw them going down the driveway" Tundra growls a little bit under her breath. "Just wait until I get my paws on them" Tundra says. Tundra thanks Winter for telling her and runs outside to her snowmobile. "RAWRF, Snowmobile" Tundra says. The pup house transforms into a snowmobile and Tundra takes off towards town. Over at the beach, the pups are running on the beach when Snowstorm notices a large patch of ice. "Hey, lets do some ice skating" Snowstorm says to his playmates. Shadow sees the water and tells Snowstorm, "Not me, I'm not going anywhere near the water". Aurora sees Snowstorm urging her to come out on the ice. "Snowstorm, we should be getting back to the lookout" Aurora says. Just then, a loud crack is heard and part of the ice that Snowstorm is sitting on breaks off and drifts out into the bay. "Hey! what's going on" Snowstorm says. The other pups see what is happening and cry out "Don't worry, we'll go get help". Just as the reach the bridge, they see Tundra coming over the rise. "Mom, Mom" Aurora is yelling out as she runs towards Tundra. Tundra stops the snowmobile and gets out. "What are you two doing away from the Lookout?" Tundra says in a stern voice. "Mom, Snowstorm is out on a piece of ice that's floating out in the bay" Aurora tells her mom. "WHAT?" Tundra yells. "You two, get in the snowmobile" she orders. The pups jump in and Tundra takes off back towards the lookout. "Why are we going back to the lookout?" Shadow asks. "We'll need to get your dad and his hovercraft to rescue Snowstorm" Tundra says. They arrive back at the lookout and Tundra races towards the elevator. She heads upstairs and finds Ryder playing on his pup pad. "Ryder, Snowstorm's in trouble" Tundra says. She quickly explains to Ryder what happened and he pulls out the signal button on the pup pad. "Paw Patrol, to the Lookout" Ryder says. The pups come running into the lookout and as usual, are bowled over by Marshall. "heh, sorry guys" he says as the pups head up the elevator. They arrive at the top and await their orders. "Ready for Action, Ryder SIR!" Chase yells. "Pups, Snowstorm is trapped on a piece of ice that broke off from the shore" Ryder tells the pups. Ryder then goes to the periscope and finds Snowstorm sitting on the ice as it floats past the bridge. "Zuma, I'll need you and your hovercraft to go with me and get him" Ryder says. "Let's Dive In" Zuma yells out. Zuma runs to the slide and heads down to his hovercraft while Ryder slides down the pole to the garage. He then meets Ryder at the base and the two of them head towards the launch pad and out onto the bay. Out on the block of ice, Snowstorm is saying to himself, "boy am I gonna get it". Unknown to him, the ice is starting to melt as it drifts out into the bay. Snowstorm then hears the sound of Ryder's ATV and Zuma's hovercraft and turns around and stands up on all fours. "Guys, over here" Snowstorm yells out. Ryder sees Snowstorm and heads over his way. About that time, the block of ice starts to break in two. "Yikes" Snowstorm yells out as the ice is causing him to do the splits. He quickly jumps over to one of the blocks and waits for Ryder and Zuma to rescue him. The two boys come along side and Ryder picks up Snowstorm and puts him on the back of his ATV. "Thanks Uncle Ryder" Snowstorm says. "You know you're in trouble, don't you" Ryder says to the pup. "Yes" Snowstorm replies back as our friends head back to the lookout. Back at the lookout, Snowstorm is getting quite a lecture from Zuma and Ryder. "Snowstorm, don't you realize how dangerous ice can be? Ryder says. "I do now" Snowstorm says. Snowstorm is given his supper and sent home by Ryder, with Blizzard as an escort. Meanwhile, over in the TV room, Tundra and Princess are giving Aurora and Shadow a good talking to. The two pups are also sent to bed. Ladsone Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Episodes